Pokemon World Tour
by ShadowPhantom929
Summary: 6 Individuals travel through the world of Pokemon all 6 regions
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The world of Pokemon's new heroes

[Castelia City]

"Well then what do you want to Oshawott?" a black haired boy in a White t-shirt black jeans and a green hoodie wrapped around his waist asked. The Oshawott in response pointed to the ice cream shop. "Sorry, not today buddy," The boy said. "Maybe battle someone for once Noel!" a voice came from behind the boy. "Well Ryou, I don't have anything else to do so I might as well... Same rules?" "Yep one on one, no substitutions," a teen in a white t-shirt and a typical "punk" look agreed. They both reached for a Pokeball and, on a silent signal, released their respective monsters. "Lilipup!" "Herdier!" A small puppy with a face covered with fur of a few shades of brown, showing only its eyes and nose, and having a small patch of fur on its back. Across from Lilipup was a terrier like dog with the same color fur as Lilipup's, also having cream colored fur on its face forming a three pointed crest and a mustache, its middle section's fur and tail was completely black. "Okay then Lilipup, use Work Up" Noel commanded as Lilipup who started to glow red. "Herdier, Take Down!" Herdier charged at Lilipup who barely dodged, just finishing using Work Up a scant moment before. "Lilipup, Bite!" Lilipup ran up to Herdier at full speed and bit its tail hard enough to the point where was struggling to get it off. "Alright, now Tackle him!" Lilipup performed a full body tackle at Herdier's back and attempted to immediately retreat out of range... "Herdier, Fire Fang!"... Only to have the Bite he gave Herdier be repaid with interest, burning it in the process. "Herdier, Take Down!" The Terrier Pokemon then rushed into Lilipup at full force making it faint. "Well, that was expected..." Noel said as he returned Lilipup to its Pokeball. "Well, better luck next time. Now let's go get these two patched up," Ryou said returning Herdier to its pokeball. The two then headed towards the Pokemon Center.

[Meanwhile In a completely different region]

"Well here you go a book about ice type pokemon" A teen said handing the book over to a young boy, "Thank you Mr. Coldslaw" the boy said, before he went over to one of the tables to read it. The young man had black hair and blue glasses, he was wearing a black vest with a white dress shirt under it, also wearing black dress pants with black shoes. "Bryan would you come here please" A man said "Okay i'm coming" Bryan said. A man in the same clothes as Bryan sans the glasses "Yes you wanted something" Bryan said, "Yes your co-worker is not here so i need you to conduct the battle lesson for the kids this week" The man said obviously annoyed by the workers absence. "Okay Sir don't worry i will take over tell me if he shows up" Bryan said getting a Pokeball out of the inside of his vest. "Don't get to cocky its not a easy job to teach kids. How he does it is beyond my understanding" said grinning while watching Bryan walking towards where the lesson will take place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the veterans

[In Lilycove city beach area]

A teenager in a red and blue striped shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, was sitting on a beach chair reading a book, right next to him another beach chair with a sleeping Grovyle. In front of them a few feet away a Anorith and Aron who were playing in the sand and chasing each other around. The Grovyle then started waking up "How are you doing there Grovyle" The boy said as he looked up from his book to greet the waking pokemon. Anorith and Aron noticed this to and went up to greet the grass type. The sleepy pokemon then was hit with a stream of water a splash of mud which woke it up and made it plenty angry to. As Grovyle chased them around and then a rogue water gun hit the boy and his book. He then closed the wet book and looked at the 3 and then got a angry look in his eye which said "Run now because i will skin you alive." The 3 then ran away from the boy who then chased after them which the rest of the day was spent like that until they went home.

[In a different region]

A young man in a hoodie and jeans was talking with a older man looking like he was ready for fishing. "Well i really think this is a bad idea" A young man said looking at an older man on a boat. "C'mon David you need to do something besides battle and sleep all day" "Geez you make me sound like an old man" David said. "Well if we base age on actions you would be my age and i would be half yours" The old man said smiling at his own joke. "Fine i will go fishing with you but if anything goes wrong i blame you" David said caving in to the older mans request and getting on the boat.

[10 minutes later]

"Hmm what's that" David said as he noticed something looked shiny in the water which then came up to the surface which made David utter a string of curses which the pokemon somehow did not flee from that. "DAD ITS A SHINY MARILL" David said as the old man noticing the Marill then attacked it with his fishing pole making it leave. "What..." David then passed out.

[1 hour later]

In his room David was a in a fetal position with his father comforting him though he did not come out of it until the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Contest

[In Courmarine City]

"Well then" A tall young man said as he stood in front of a rose bush. "This should be a easy job and after this i can check out what people are so excited about" The young man said as he started working on the rose bush. He started watering it as something started coming near him "Doublade please take care of some of the dead wood." The sword then got to work removing the dead wood from the bush. Soon enough they were done and the young man packed up his tools and returned Doublade to its pokeball. "Hey Connor" a young boy called out to the young man "Hey there Jose whats going on" "Its a cool raffle" "What's its for" "I'll tell you if you beat me in a battle" Jose said as he pulled out a pokeball. "Okay then" Connor said getting one of his own "Fennekin" "Skiddo!" "Skiddo Tackle!" Jose said the goat charge towards Fennekin. "Flame Charge" Fennekin charged Skiddo knocking it away and ran passed it. "Psybeam!" Fennekin blasted Skiddo knocking it out. The two returned the pokemon back to their ball's "Okay what the raffle for" Connor asked "Well its basically if you win you go on a journey across all of the regions." "Really now" Connor said surprised "And i got tickets for me and you" Jose said handing one to Connor. "There announcing the winners tomorrow morning" Jose said "Alright then i will see you tomorrow then" Connor said heading home.

[The next day]

"Well everyone todays the day where we find out the results of the Pokemon World Tour Raffle" A The TV boomed over Connor making food for breakfast for him and his pokemon. "The numbers are 2-4-9-88-5 for the first winner 4-5-11-33-65 for the second 4-99-43-56-78 for the third 23-34-45-56-67 for the fourth 25-45-5-5-5 for the fifth and 1-2-3-4-5 for the sixth." Connor smiled down at his ticket after the last one "Well i better start packing then" Connor said putting down his pokemon's food and started the preparations for the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Cruise

[Connors POV]

Well the cruise came in a couple days thankfully i was already packed for the trip and the people on the ship said that we were going to go to Castelia city first to pick up the Unova contest winner. That was a week ago and were in port the Unova winner his name is Noel he is a good kid he just talks a bit to much. Though from meeting Noel i wonder who won the other 4 tickets.

[Noels POV]

Well i'm glad i got to go on the trip though i wonder if i will see him on this trip. Well i met the Kalos Contest winner his name is Connor, though when i first saw him i noticed he looked a little thin. Well we docked in Canalave City and we met this guy named Bryan Coleslaw, wait no Colorado no Collado that's it. He is a nice guy though really peppy and talks really smart which confuses me he reminds me of one of my friends though not as smart or conniving. Well were off to Lilycove next.

[Bryan's POV]

Well i met the winners of Kalos and Unova and i got to say Connor is a cool guy and Noel is kind of like a little brother annoying and a little hyper at times. And i met the Hoenn winner and he is nice but he is a little aggressive with people the first day him and Noel constantly argued though they have mellowed out. Well were heading to Olivine City though for some reason i worry for who is waiting for us.

[Lucky POV]

Well i did not mind the people on the boat but then i actually started talking to them where do i begin. Noel is a straight out idiot though after some time i still say he is a idiot but he is less annoying. Bryan is not bad though he constantly corrects me when i say something wrong and his last name alludes me. Connor is straight out annoying at times because he is so freaking cheery and he sings when he is board and he is a BAD singer. Then there was the new guy David the only one i could stand at first he is a cool guy though i do wonder how he does his impressions. Well its a long way till Kanto so i should rest up.

[Davids POV]

Coming on to the boat i was hoping for people i could get along with what i got, a brat from Unova, A somewhat agreeable person from hoenn, a librarian from sinnoh, and Connor who is the only one i don't find as annoying as the other three. Though i can find them annoying i can still peacefully coincide with these kids [though i am sick of Noel and Bryan's jokes of me being the oldest one here] Noel and Bryan together can bring interesting conversations and when Lucky is cool when he is not angry at something. Well were heading to Kanto's pallet town and meet the final member of our merry little crew and i hope he is not like those 3.

[Normal POV On Ship]

"Well were almost there what do we do till then" Noel said sitting in one of the chairs on the deck. "We could have a battle" Bryan said taking his eyes off of the book he was reading. "Sure lets have a double battle" Lucky said getting out a pokeball. "Well i might as well join Connor do you mind being the judge" David said getting out a pokeball. "Okay each of you use only one pokemon and good luck to all of you begin" On the left was Lucky and David and on the right Bryan and Noel. "Totodile" "Grovile" "Monferno" "Oshawott" The 4 pokemon were ready for battle. "Grovyle Razer Leaf" "Monferno Fire Punch and Mach Punch" The monkeys hand was engulfed in fire and the other was engulfed in a blinding light. As he ran through the storm and hitting the ones in his path with his fire fist he ran up to Grovyle and his him with both fists his hands back to normal after that. "Totodile bite him" The small croc then bit the monkey stopping it "Grovyle Leaf Blade" "Oshawott Razer Shell" Oshawott hit Totodile it releasing Monferno and it barely avoided Grovyles blade. "Monferno Mach Punch" Monferno started rapidly hitting Totodile before knocking it into Grovyle. "Grovyle Razer Leaf" "Totodile Water Gun" Both pokemon got up and attacked the two in front of them though Monferno got out of the way Oshawott was not as fortunate and ended up knocked out. "Darn it" Noel said as he returned Oshawott back to its ball. "Totodile bite it again" Totodile ran up to Monferno but this time the monkey dodged and performed another mach punch making Totodile faint. "Grovyle Leaf Blade" Grovyle Ran up to Monferno but then was interrupted by the boats horn. "Looks like were almost at port okay everyone get your stuff" David said heading to the rooms while Lucky and Bryan returned their pokemon to their pokeball's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Kanto Beginning's

[in port]

"We have arrived in kanto please make sure not to forget your belongings and have a nice trip" a voice said over the speakers of the ship. "Well guys lets go" Connor said getting off the boat with the others following right behind. "Well we should look for the kanto contest winner or start looking around" Noel said taking in the sights. "Well i think the first thing to do is find that person" Lucky said looking more at the people around the area. "Well i think you should not have to look far" A voice said from behind the group causing Noel to react accordingly turn around and back step bumping over Bryan making them both fall into David making him fall over. "You idiot.. Oh my your your!" David said noticing exactly who said that, that person being Red. That said David and Bryan and Noel scrambled to get up to make their first impressions a little better. "Well hi there my name is Connor that's Lucky" he said as he pointed to the teen. "And those three are Noel, Bryan, and David" Connor said pointing to the three. "Well nice to meet you then" Red said "Well i should explain how were going to travel through here" Red said. "We meet back up here in a month well i'm gonna go then" After the explanation Red started to leave. "Wait your not going with us?" Connor asked "Naw i work better alone have fun though" as soon as he showed he left. "Well we should start moving out then" David said going in the direction Red went.

[in route 1]

"Well were almost through here" Bryan said when he noticed a trainer which then ran up to him. "Want to have a battle" The trainer then sent a Ratata "Wait why!?" Bryan said at how sudden he sent it out. "Okay Monferno Go"

[One Mach Punch Later]

"Well that was a easy battle" Bryan said walking towards the end of the route. "Well once we make it to Viridian City we should rest their" David said as he noticed a trainer who ran up to him "Oh dammit" The trainer sent out a Charmander "Graveler"

[one rock blast later]

"Were almost their thank the lord" "Hey want to battle" "BLOODY HELL"

[one leaf blade later]

"Ok were literally outside the walls of the city nothing can go wrong" Connor said as they entered the city. "Well of to the Poke Center" Noel said hurrying there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Viridian Adventures

"So that place was boring" Noel said as he and the other traveled through route 2. "Battle Me"

[one water gun later]

"Well i say we should go through the forest and to pewter city" David said looking at a map he got in the city. "I like that-" Noel got interrupted by a wild Pidgey

[one razer shell later]

"Okay lets head into the forest before we are interrupted again" David said bringing out his Magneton in case. "Were almost their" Connor said as he ran to the entrance of the forest when a bug catcher came in and stood in his way "Battle me"

[one psybeam later]

"Well were almost there, there is two paths so i say we split up and look around" David said as he headed towards one path while Lucky went to the other path. Connor and Noel went the way David was headed and Bryan went with Lucky.

[Viridian Forest with Lucky and Bryan]

"Why did you catch a Caterpie and Weedle again" Bryan asked about Lucky's catches. "Because i wanted to-" Lucky was cut off by a trainer

[10 minutes later]

"Well back to what i was saying-"

[one trainer later]

",,,,,-"

[3 trainers later]

"Hey look Caterpie and Weedle evolved" Bryan said as he saw a line of trainers in front of him and Lucky.

[50 trainer battles later]

"Okay lets get out of here" Lucky said as he and Bryan made a break for the exit of the forest. As they got near a trainer appeared out of nowhere.

[one trainer later]

"We made it out of there thank the lord" Bryan said as they finally made it out "Hi guys" Noel said on a bench that the rest were waiting on. " How did you get here before us?" Lucky asked "No one was on the route we went on and it was a little long but no battles" David said with a smirk. "Lets just head to Pewter city" Bryan said disheartened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Pewter City that is all

[northern route 2]

"Were finally out" "Hey want to battle" "BLOODY HELL"

[one battle later]

"Well now you have a Beedrill and Butterfree now so that's good" Bryan said. "Well i doubt anything will happen-"

[one Spearow later]

"Well i taught that Spearow for attacking me" Noel said holding a pokeball. "Well lets hurry up" David said starting to walk faster. "Battle Me!" A trainer from the forest started walking up to them "Run we might be able to get to the city first" Connor said strapping on some roller skates. "David hurry up" "I'm Trying but he's catching up" David says as the trainer started catching up to him. "Well good luck with that" Noel said speeding up. Then the trainer caught up.

[one trainer battle later in Pewter City]

"Well what can we do here" Noel said "Well theres the museum the gym but besides that not much" Bryan said. "To the gym" Noel said as he started running before running back "Where is it" Bryan then face palmed.

[at the gym]

"Well who is going to fight the gym leader?" Noel asked "I say we play rock paper scissors". "Okay rock scissors says shoot!" and David layed scissors while everyone else played paper. "Ok David good luck" Noel said "Yeah we will just go to the museum" Bryan said starting to drag Noel by the hoodie. "Hello there are you here for a challenge" a man said coming near the three that remained in the gym. "Your Brock i assume" David said "Yes i assume you are the challenger" Brock said. "Yes" "Okay then to the arena".

[ the battle area]

"Okay we both use three pokemon and only the challenger can switch out now beg-" "Wait let me get some music first" Lucky said suddenly bringing out a boombox. As they heard the music "Oh god your from Hoenn" Brock said hearing the music which had a abundance of trumpets Connor then turned it off "Okay continue please" "Okay battle start!" "Go Geodude!" "Graveler!". "Magnitude!" Graveler then started shaking the ground on the battlefield harming Geodude making it faint. "Okay then Go Rhyhorn!" "Graveler return, Totodile!" "Use Water Gun" the crocodile then sent a torrent at Rhyhorn making it faint. "Okay Onix" "Water Gun" and the rock snake fell. "Heres your badge have a nice day" Brock said handing over the badge.

[at the pokemon center]

"Well how was the museum?" David asked "Pretty boring but we found this" Noel said showing a stone "Is that a old amber!" David said flabbergasted. "Huh so that's what it was oh well that is going to be money when i get home" Noel said stuffing it in his bag. "Well tomorrow lets head to mount moon" Connor said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Mount Moon

[Mount Moon pokemon center]

"Well are we prepared" Connor said "Yeah but is all this really necessary?" Noel asked referring to the very heavy bag he was carrying. "Well it never hurts to be careful" Bryan said holding a spray can. "Okay lets go" David said heading towards the exit.

[Mount Moon first floor]

As soon as they got in Bryan went crazy with the spray can. "Zubat's beware we will not fall to you!" Connor said "Hey i'm lost want to battle?"

[One battle later]

"Well i put that new Nidoran to use eh" Noel said returning his new pokemon to its pokeball. "Well lets go" Connor said starting to run through the cave. "Want to battl-" A large smack stopped the voice. "Connor really wants to leave this place why?" Noel asked. The other three looked at him with surprised eyes "You have not heard the stories of Mount Moon!" Bryan exclaimed. "Lets just go..." David said.

[4 hours later]

"WE MADE IT OUT" Connor said dropping to his knees and kissed the grass. "Well it was not that bad right i mean we never really saw any Zubat's" Noel said. "Well i say we head to cerulean city and rest than fight the gym leader" David said starting to walk to the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Cerulean City high jinks

[cerulean city]

"So what to do first?" Noel asked "Maybe that Bill guy's house its in the northern part" Connor suggested. "I like that idea" Bryan said "Okay you three go there while me and David go to the gym" Connor said taking Davids arm and running to the gym. "Okay lets go then" Lucky said.

[Bill's House]

"Umm Mr. Bill are you here?" Bryan said coming through the unlocked door "Hi there" "Where are you?" Noel asked "Look down" and when all 3 looked down. "I switched brains with a pokemon" The Clefairy said "OK then so why did you never change back?" Bryan asked "The thing in the middle of doing what it is supposed to do never opens the pokemon's door so i needed someone to go in there and switch with it". "Okay i will do it" Bryan said going into the chamber and on the other side he came out as a Ludicolo.

[with Connor and David]

"Well hello Misty" Connor said walking in and seeing the gym leader in the pool. David then put two and two together "Oh that's what you wanted to do thank god we got the kids to go somewhere else" David said taking a seat. "So i assume you want to battle huh okay let me get my pokemon" The leader said getting out of the pool and headed towards a towel on the north side of the pool. "Okay Staryu!" "Dendenne!" "Thunder shock" Dendenne shocked the pool knocking it out "How shocking" Misty said returning Staryu. "Squirtle!" "Okay use water gun" "Thunder Wave!" Squirtle was then paralyzed "Thunder Shock" "Ok Starmie!" "Dendenne return Go Doublade" "Interesting switch never seen that thing before" Misty said. "Well i will show you the strength of my sword!" Connor exclaimed two seconds later both David and Misty blushed knowing what he meant. "Shadow Sneak!" That knocked out Starmie. "Well then let's go get your badge in the back" Misty said as Connor followed her to the back with a strange grin. "Well i better find the young ones before they get into trouble" David said leaving those two to what they were going to do.

[with Lucky]

"I know now what to catch in hoenn" Lucky said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Shocking Gym Challenge

[in Vermillion city]

"Who would block the path with a tree?" Bryan asked "Oshawott Razer Shell" and the tree was gone. "Well then" Connor said.

[in the gym]

"Why are there trash cans here?" Lucky asked "I think it has to do with the gate" Noel said pointing to it. "Well then lets get searching" David said looking into the trash can. "Hey I found a hamburger" "I woulden't eat that if I were you David" Connor said "I'm not just noting it" "Hey I found a switch" Bryan said. "Nothing here" then the locks reset "This might take awhile" David said.

[3 hours later]

"I found both switches" Noel said as the locks released. "Okay Bryan you do it" "Okay then" Bryan said holding a pokeball "Hey you want to battle eh" a man's voice said. "Yeah your right" "Yes now get ready to be shocked into submission" he said as he got a pokeball. "Go Monferno!" "Raichu" "Mach Punch" "Thunder Punch" their fists clashed knocking Monferno away. "Flame Wheel!" Monferno tackled the mouse pokemon burning it "Thunderbolt!" Monferno dodged the attack by rolling away. "Thunder Punch" "Mach Punch" This time Raichu was knocked away and fainted. "Ok lets go to the next town" Connor said.

[at pokemon center]

"So what's next?" Noel asked "Lavender town..." Bryan said "What's so bad about that place?" Noel asked. "You have not heard the stories?!" David exclaimed "Nope" "Lets just have him see them himself" Connor said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The town of the dead

[Lavender Town]

"God damn cave filled to the brim with Zubats, Geodudes, and Onix that knock out your all your damn pokemon!" Connor said to Noel. "Question why did no one bring a flashlight?" Noel asked "What's a flashlight?" Bryan asked. "Well anyway this town..." David said grimly "What's with the tower?" Noel asked noticing it "Its the pokemon tower it has ghosts in it" Connor said trying to scare the boy. "Well lets go in there then" Noel said "Wait..WHAT" Bryan said realizing what the kid said. "Are you insane!?" David said "Well it can't be that bad it just has ghost type pokemon" Noel said. "I agree lets see whats in there" Connor said starting to walk to the towers entrance.

[in pokemon tower second floor]

"Well it looks like were alone here.." David said "Hey David?" "Yes Connor" "Sachiko We Beg of You" Connor whispered to David. This caused David to go to the corner of the room and go into the fetal position. "Whats wrong David, did you see a ghost or something?" Lucky said. "Hey do you believe in ghosts?" a woman's voice said from behind the group. This caused Lucky, Bryan, and Noel to jump and turn around and Grovyle came out of its pokeball. "Why hello there my dear" Connor said cooly while turning around but he tripped "Nice job Connor" Lucky said giving him a thumbs up. "Well either way to answer yo- wait where did she go!" Bryan said noticing the girl had disappeared "Well i feel better what happened" David said. "Didn't you see that girl?" Noel asked "What girl?" David asked "Nevermind" Connor said. "Well I think we should head to the next floor then" Noel said.

[fourth floor]

"Well there wasen't anything interesting on the last floor so whats here" Noel said looking around. "_Gihh him back_" "What the heck" Bryan said while David went back into the fetal position. "Guys whats that?" Noel asked "I don't know but I don't like it" Bryan said "I think its time to go guys" Connor said visibly scared by the voice. "_GIHH HIM BACK_" The voice said as the owner appeared a Marowak. "Grovyle Leaf Blade!" Lucky sent out the gecko who did as he commanded but the attack went right through him. "Oh crap baskets, umm Oshawott!" Noel said sending out the pokemon which then attacked with a water gun which went through as well. "Umm umm RUN!" Noel said running down the steps the others followed moments after.

[outside]

"Well what do we do there is a real ghost in there" Noel said "Simple we leave" "Why we have to tell the people!" "No we just leave" Connor said hoisting Noel over his shoulder. "Fine but if this bites us in the ass later, blame it on yourself" Noel said. No one noticed the small pokemon that followed Bryan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Green with envy

[outside of celadon]

"Well lets recap what happened" Lucky said "Well Bryan caught a Vulpix, Connor caught a Growlithe, and My Spearow and Nidoran Evolved" Noel said. "Hey guys you feel anything on the ground" Bryan said moving around the others seeing what was touching his leg a shiny Cubone. This caused Lucky and David to dive for it it jumped and Bryan threw a pokeball at it catching it instantly. "SON OF A-" "Lucky language!" Connor said starting to cover Noel's ears. "That is it i challenge you to a battle your Cubone VS my Aron" Lucky said angry "Sure" Bryan said getting the pokeball. "Aron!" "Cubone" "Take Down!" Aron ran up and tackled his opponent "Bonemerang" This knocked back the Aron nearly knocking it out then it started glowing turning into a Lairon. "Bonemerang again!" The gave severe damage "Iron Head" "Dodge and use another Bonemerang" As the Lairon charged it at the last second Cubone dodged and hit with another bonemerang "Lairon use Iron tail!" The attacks clashed knocking away Cubone "Take Down!" "Cubone dig!" and the attack missed. And then it came up and tackled the Lairon knocking it out. "HOW!" Lucky said "I don't know it got Lucky?" Bryan said returning Cubone to its pokeball. "Well lets go into the city then" Noel said.

[celadon city]

"Well i'm going to fight the gym leader" Lucky said leaving the pokemon center. "Well i'm going to hit the game corner see ya later" Connor said "Well what can we do Bryan?" Noel asked. "Lets go to the mall" Bryan said dragging Noel by the jacket. David was just left on the chair to mope.

[celadon gym]

"What the hell is in here" Lucky said seeing the purple smoke and a woman in the middle of it "Hey you there are you the gym leader?" "Oh yeah my name is Erika did not notice you coming here" "Ok lets battle" Lucky said getting a pokeball. "Oh okay then I was hoping you were the guy bringing my special grass" Erika said getting a pokeball. "Lairon Go!" "Vileplume!" "Use Iron Head!" The pokemon rammed the plant knocking it out. "Oh ok go Victreebell" "Use Take Down" and there went another plant. "Well you win hey you look stressed want to relax with me?" "Sure why not" Lucky said sitting next to her in the smoke.

[with David]

"One day my dear one day" David said looking at a picture "Hey David whats that" Bryan asked coming into the center "Nothing its nothing" He said tucking it away into his bag. "Well me and Noel got some supplies he also got some headphones and music" Bryan said. "Hey guys hows it going!" Lucky said "Wait why are your eyes red, ARE YOU HIGH!?" Bryan said angrily. "So" "So there is a child present" Bryan said pointing to the boy with the headphones who was blissfully unaware. "HI GUYS" Connor said tripping afterwards "You know what screw it" Bryan said dragging Noel upstairs to the rooms. "What happened to you two?" David asked "What Erika offered to let me relax" Lucky said sitting next to David "And i ordered some drinks when I started winning by the way i have a *hiccup* Scyther now" Connor said pulling himself up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Invisible Obstacles

[Fuschia City]

"Well what is here besides the gym anyway?" Noel asked "There is a safari zone" David said "Whats a safari zone?" Noel asked confused. "Well its a zone where if you have a group of friends you can get lots of pokemon" Connor said "Really?" David said seeing what Connor was doing. "How about this Lucky you go to the gym the rest of us will check out the safari" David said "But I want to battle the leader" "TS were going to the safari and you are going to like it" David said starting to drag Connor.

[at the gym]

"Hey theres the gym-ow!" Lucky said running into something invisible "What the hell?" "Oh i put invisible walls here" The gym leader said "Why?!" "I was bored" and that made Lucky grumble. "Well then lets get going then"

[3 hours later]

"Finally found you now battle me" Lucky said out of breath. "Ok Venomoth!" "Go Lairon" "Use Iron Head!" It missed. "Use Hurricane!" "Lairon use Metal Claw" with that the pokemon jumped from the hurricane and slashed Venomoth making it faint. "Go Arbok!" "Iron Head" and down went the snake. "Ok Go Weezing" "Lairon return, Go Butterfree". "Use Psychic" and with that he won. "Ok you can go now" Janine said pressing a button that lowered the walls.

[with David]

"Wait is that a oh YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" David said as he ran into a shiny Chansey. Then it was hit with mud and ran away "NOEL I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE" David said starting to chase the boy when they ran out of steps.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Saffron City

[outside the city]

"Well what should we check out in saffron guys?" Noel asked "There is a fighting gym there" Connor said "Yeah lets check it out first it should be good training" Lucky said. "Okay its decided me, Noel, and Lucky will go to the fighting gym" Bryan said "Then me and David will see the sights then" Connor said starting to drag David.

[the gym]

"Well David you have fun trying to get to the leader" Connor said going through one of the tele-porter's. "Oh boy i hope he does not make an ass out of himself" David said.

[5 hours later]

"For gods sake who knew tele-porters were so convoluted- why is there a tent in the gym leaders area?" David said as he saw some rustling from inside the tent. "Oh I may have caught her at a bad time" David said started to walk backwards to the tele-porter. Then someone came out of it "Oh hi David" "For gods sake man how did you even pull this off" David said turning around just in case. "Well it all started 4 hours and 45 minutes ago" Connor said.

[flashback]

"_Well that was easy who knew tele-porters were so simple" Connor said entering the leaders area. "I assume you want a battle" The girl said meditating "Yes my dear you are Sabrina are you not?" Connor asked. "Yes and you are?" Sabrina asked "Names Connor" "Connor eh then face me in battle" She said as she got a pokeball._

[back in the present]

"I doubt hearing about the battle will tell me how you got into your current situation" David said "Good point lets skip past that" Connor said.

[flashback again]

""_That was some pretty good moves you've got there." Sabrina said while handing the Marsh Badge over to Connor. "I have some other good moves if you want to check them out." Connor said trying to act cool. Sabrina then rolled her eyes, "Did you really think a line like that would work on someone like me?" Sabrina asked. "Well no, but I had to try." Connor replied. "Then how about this one? My Doublade isn't the only sword that I have that will be super-effective against you." Connor said. Sabrina then chuckled. "You really are that desperate aren't you?" Sabrina replied once me. "Hey, what do you expect from a guy from Kalos? It is the region of love after all." Connor said as he bends down on one knee and whipped out a rose out of his coat. "So then that means you can speak French then?" Sabrina said in surprise. "Well…uh…no." Connor said looking down. "You know, you are kind of cute. So why not?" Sabrina said leading Connor to a tent o the far side of her room. "Why do you have a tent?" Connor asked. "The gym never closes, so I have to sleep somewhere." Sabrina replied and they disappeared into the tent._

[back in the present]

"And continue the next actions for 4 hours and 40 minutes and you get what happened David" Connor said. "Wow...how did you even...you know what I don't want to know" David said flustered. "Oh by the way I have underwear on so you don't have to stand like that" Connor said as the tele-porters started up again and in came in Bryan. "Hey guys what took you so lo-" Bryan stopped talking when he noticed one of them was almost naked "Umm guys I think I will just leave you to what you were doing okay" Bryan said going to another warp. "Well then I think I am going back to the center you just do whatever you do after something like that happens" David said leaving with the same warp.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Forty Two

[Pallet Town]

"Well then were going to Cinnabar Island next" Connor said "Now the question is how are we getting there?" Bryan asked. "I would assume by boat" David said "But it opens another question how do we get one?" Bryan asked. "By the way why haven't Noel and Lucky gotten back yet from getting supplies?" Bryan asked "Hi Bryan" Noel said appearing behind Bryan "Ahh! Geez give me a heart attack will ya" Bryan said. "Hey guys" Lucky said from a couple feet away "So why did you take so long?" Connor asked "Well it involves a crazy man named Steve" Noel said.

[30 minutes before]

"_Well we got everything lets head back to the group" Lucky said "HELLO!" a voice said from behind the two. "MY NAMES STEVE AND I HAVE QUITE THE DEAL FOR YOU" Noel backed away slowly "Yeah the folks said to stay away from guys like you" Noel said nervously "Noel wait a sec I want to hear about what this guys selling" said Lucky as he pulled out his wallet. "WELL FOR JUST TODAY BUY THIS MAGIKARP FOR 500 POKEDOLLARS TODAY AND GET A FREE BOAT" He said as he pointed at a decent looking boat"Well if were going to Cinnabar Island were going to need a boat so i'll take it" Lucky said handing Steve the money. "HAVE A GOOD DAY I'M GONNA GO STARE AT THAT POSTER" Steve exclaimed as he went over a stared at a poster advertising the "Pokemon World Tour" "Well then he was creepy and sold us a questionable boat but at least his hat looked cool" Noel said motioning to the mans red hat._

[back in present]

"And now we can go to Cinnabar" Lucky said "Well that's convenient...a bit too convenient" David said. "Either way lets get a move on" Lucky said getting on the boat.

[10 minutes later]

"Are we there yet?" Lucky asked "Nope and were not going to be for several hours" David said.

[5 minutes later]

"Are we there yet?" Lucky asked again "Nope" Noel said.

[2 minutes later]

"Are we there yet?" Lucky asked again "How about instead of asking if we are there yet do something to distract yourself" Bryan said.

[30 seconds later]

"Are we there yet?" Lucky asked once more "No and were not going to be for several hours so SHUT UP!" Connor said.

[10 seconds later]

"Are we the-" Lucky did not get to finish as he was pushed off the boat by David.

[5 hours later]

"Were finally here Lucky" David said ripping off the duck tape on his mouth "OW! Geez be rougher why don't ya?" Lucky said sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Well what can we do here?" Noel said "Well I hear there is a haunted manor here" Lucky said "Cool lets check it out" Noel said running off "You two go to after him me and Bryan will go to the gym" Connor said to the other two members of the group. "Well looks like were stuck babysitting today" David said starting to walk after the younger member.

[in the gym]

"So to get to Blaine we need to answer 50 consecutive questions lets do it" Bryan said "_Question 1 What is the stone used to evolve Clefairy into Clefable?_" "FORTY TWO" Connor said "I can do this on my own thank you very much" Bryan said.

[in the mansion]

"Well its creepy not as creepy as the tower though" David said "Yeah kind of gives off a more abandoned house thing then the ghost house vibe of the pokemon tower" Noel said. "Yeah doubt there is anything interesting here though" Lucky then fell through the floor "And I stand corrected" David said.

[back at the gym]

"_Question 30 What HM is Surf?_" "FORTY TWO" "Shut up Connor"

[back at the mansion]

"Well these journals kinda remind me of a game I played in the past where the villain's motives was he went insane because he found out he was a alien test tube baby" Noel said "Well that games messed up" Lucky said "I think i've played that one" David said.

[back at the gym]

"_Question 50 What level does Rhyhorn evolve into Rhydon?_" "FORTY" "_Wrong_" "FORTY TWO" "_Correct_" "WHAT THE HECK!" Bryan said. "Well then which one of you will be battling me today?" A man in a suit said coming into the room. "Me" Bryan said "Very well then".

[back at the mansion]

"Well from what the journals said apparently someone found this "Mew" pokemon and then either cloned it or had it give birth to something which was dubbed "Mewtwo" which then escaped killed everyone but the one writing the journals and is now M.I.A." David said. "Well today was interesting well what should we do with the journals?" Noel asked "We should leave them here not like these will be helpful to anyone its more likely to lead them on a wild goose chase" Lucky said "Alright then lets get going then" Noel said setting down the journal.

[outside the gym]

"Well now lets head to the eighth gym" Connor said hopping on the boat which then immediately sunk. "Crap baskets" Noel said "Hey guys" someone said from behind Bryan "What is with people doing that to me today!" Bryan said "Hi Bill" Lucky said. "Good timing our boat just sunk anyway you could help us get off this place and back to mainland?" Noel asked "Well I came here to go to the Sevii islands for some errands but if you could help me out there I can get you to mainland" Bill said "Well we have no other options so lets do it" Connor said getting out of the water.

[on the boat]

"Hey guys whats that thing" Noel said pointing to what appeared to be a bunch of glitched up pixels "I have no idea" Then they were all weighed down by a bunch of items appearing in their bags. "Why do I have a bunch of old amber now?" Noel said. "Okay guys check your backpacks see what happened" David said opening his and a bunch of pictures of a shiny Marill with a woman's face photo shopped onto it "Umm David why did you have one of those?" Connor asked "Want for a shiny pokemon and pent up frustrations of a long distance relationship" David said. "Well then... Have a mega ring then" Connor said handing one of the many rings he now had to everyone in the group. "I have a bunch of rare candies" Lucky said "And I have a bunch of taco shell's" Bryan said. "Well today was a good haul" Noel said "Yeah also never mention this picture to anyone" David said dumping all but one into the ocean.


End file.
